1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a contrivance for shelling a granular product, in particular soy beans, sunflower seeds and the like, having a distribution head that is rotatable about its longitudinal axis, said distribution head displaying in its wall axially aligned passthrough openings to which radially oriented guideways connect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A contrivance of this type is described for example in German Pat. No. 718 538. In that contrivance, the granular product is fed into the distribution head through a hopper. This latter, with respect to its axis of rotation, displays two diametrically opposed passthrough openings to which are connected dispersion tubes as radial guideways. The use of tubularform guideways brings about the disadvantage that the resistance forces acting upon the individual grains inside the tube, in particular in the case of different degrees of filling, can not be controlled and, consequently, the individual grains experience different accelerations. Resulting from this, for the impact energy with which the individual grains strike against the deflecting plates that concentrically surround the acceleration mechanism, is a broad dispersion and a correspondingly poorer degree of shelling. With only partial filling of the radial tubes, arising as a further disadvantage is an undesired conveying of air, which requires additional driving energy.